User talk:Bek The Conqueror
Archive 1 Music Composers I'd say it's a good idea. You have my approval, at least.--'Bek' (talk) 01:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'd say three people is a good enough opinion, wouldn't you? So may I go ahead and merge them all? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) So long as you do a good job of it and don't just slap-dash it together.--'Bek' (talk) 01:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gludd20 I have no idea what is wrong with him. Also, you sould probably link to your archive on this page; it looks like I'm the only person to ever talk to you. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) vandal an anon. voted twice on the ToC, edits 4# and 5# for Dampe. and has not undone them. '--C2' 01:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) here: http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage&diff=156753&oldid=156741 and here: http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage&diff=next&oldid=156753 --'''--C2' 01:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :They are different IP's as far as I can tell. The IP's are 98.240.29.108 and 99.48.69.192. Good try, but unless you have proof that these are the same person, they stay. I also checked the history and their contributions and they did not edit the fight twice. Again, good try, but make sure the IP numbers are the same next time.--'Bek' (talk) 01:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::whoa sry. im just tired from the trip i was on, and didnt read closely. sorry. im just really tired. '--C2' 01:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's okay. You did the right thing for the situation, even if you were mistaken about the situation.--'Bek' (talk) 02:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::::At least i was watching. its good to know that its being watched, than not. '--C2' 18:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) vandal? ok, here is what happened. I made something on my page that you vote on, similar to ToC, but it is me vs Link. Right after this user voted, the pictures weren't there anymore, and I cannot get them back. Also, it seems after he voted, some, if not, one of my images was messed up and replaced by a blue link.--Shade Link (talk) 14:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well nevermind about the pictures of me and Link, they seem to be there for other users. --Shade Link (talk) 14:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Remove the block on me IMMEDIATELY : NERD FIGHT! NERD FIGHT! -- 17:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) from what ive gathered my lap top and Wii had the same ip adress if that counts for anything. Oni Link 22:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) probably. i wonder how thatll work with the new computer i have now. Oni Link 22:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me butting in, but he could go correct some spelling or something on another wikia as an anoymous user and that would tell him his IP; that is, if the block doesn't carry over to another wiki. Just a thought.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) A week! That was too long. Marexl (talk) 02:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No it's called I went on vacation. Marexl (talk) 04:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean "Go to the FFWIKI with your f-bombs" and plus I only said it once.You take things so serious around here. Marexl (talk) 04:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry :( Marexl (talk) 05:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Then show us you're sorry and behave.—'Triforce' ' 14' 05:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ...I miss the old days Marexl (talk) 05:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) He might have a pissed sibling that got on his computer and made him look like a complet moron, or HoC has split personality disorder.Green hat (talk) 21:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat vandal? 70.121.201.63. I saw Either C2 or Baltro talking about him: they had the link and typed below it "super vandal".--Shade Link (talk) 22:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :already reported it to joe. deffinately, a vandal no question about it.'--C2' 23:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Bek, http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Timeline&diff=prev&oldid=164464 that is vandalism. the other two deserved a warning, that is......more.'--C2' 00:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Vandal Rollfoward Heros bow/timeline so yeah i clicked new section and it didnt post one, my apologies...but anyway, though i am no one on this message board ive been using this site to help put together a timeline of sorts in my head, and one thing i wasnt settled on was under the Hero's Bow page it says the bow in Twilights Princess is from Majoras Mask, i believe it to be from A Link To The Past, at the end you see link place the bow in death mountain and a message says "in case another hero should need it" or something to that effect...i also believe link to the past comes before twilights princess, so between oot and twilights princess but i dunno, figured itd be better to run my ideas by someone who is someone on here... Trevar(DominusTenebrae@live.com) so... i was just randomly looking through a page history and noticed this IP the last edit it made was almost 2 years ago and was wondering what do we do for a clear vandal that wasnt blocked, who last edited over a year or so ago?'-- C2' / 23:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) anytime, o and i gotta another him this guy voted twice on the ToC and it was the same thing.....hahah not the sharpest tool in the shed.'-- C2' / 23:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :i also reported this guy a while back, but nothing happened so, ill repost it.'-- C2' / 23:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) like what you did on the named users talk page, rly drives the point home.'-- C2''' / 23:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Welcome back.